


Growing Up Together

by snarkytrickstergod



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting a little domestic, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkytrickstergod/pseuds/snarkytrickstergod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a piece of domestic fluff. Pete and Patrick are married and have a kid named Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up Together

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know... Just enjoy it!

At the house of the Wentz/Stump, a sweet scent filled the kitchen.

Patrick was making dinner, humming a song playing in the radio while missing the food cooking in the pan.

Five minutes later he turned off the oven, letting it rest, and cleaned his hands while walking to the door.

“Pete, Ty, dinner’s ready!” he called.

Usually when he called them he would hear something along the lines of ‘Coming, Tricky!’. But today he was met with complete silence.

“Guys! Dinner!” he called again, with the same result.

_What the hell…_

The blonde went up the stairs that led to the bedrooms, brows furrowed in confusion. He entered the room he and Pete shared, expecting to see his husband sleeping on the bed.

But the room was empty.

Confusion grew to worry, and Patrick walked down the corridor, to the room at the end.

The muffled sound of laughter reached the blonde’s ears, and he smiled, relieved.  
He silently walked to the door and opened it.

Pete was sitting on the carpeted floor, biggest grin on his face, mercilessly tickling their 3-year-old son, Tyler.

They had adopted the little boy two years ago, falling in love with him instantly. And Tyler returned the love, being the happiest boy with his two dads.

Patrick watched the scene, smiling. Pete seemed to glow with happiness every time he played with their son, and that made Patrick love him even more.

But that had to stop, no matter how cute the scene was. The blonde knocked at the already open door, catching the two boys’ attention.

“Oh, hey Lunchbox.” Pete said, smiling to his husband. “Dinner’s ready?”

“Yup, and Mr. Cooking Chef here called you two times.”

Tyler got up and ran to Patrick, screaming “Up, up!”. The blonde laughed, picking him up with exaggerated effort.

“Ugh, you’re getting so heavy, buddy, I almost can’t pick you up!” He said, making the little boy laugh.

Patrick put him on his shoulders, holding on his legs to prevent the boy from falling.

Pete got up too, walking to them. The same big grin was still on his face, as he watched his husband talking to Tyler with the most beautiful smile on his face.

When the black-haired man reached their side, Tyler pointed at him grinning.

“Look, I’m bigger than daddy!” he exclaimed, laughing.

Pete chuckled, ruffling the little boy’s hair. “Look at you; you’re all grown up, champ.”

“He’s having a tiny little help here, aren’t you Ty?” Patrick said, looking up.

“I don’t see anything.” Pete smiled, leaning down and kissing the blonde.

Patrick kissed back, putting a hand on Pete’s neck, bringing him closer.

“Eeew!” Tyler exclaimed, sticking his tongue out and covering his eyes with his little hands.

The couple broke the kiss, laughing, and Pete kissed his son’s head.

“There, no need to be jealous!”

“Now, who’s hungry?” Patrick asked.

“Me!” The boy screamed, grabbing Patrick’s hair.

“I’m starving.” Pete said, wrapping an arm around his husband’s waist.

“Good, ‘cause dinner’s getting cold. Let’s go.”

Patrick put Tyler on the ground, who immediately ran down the corridor, ignoring his father’s protests to be careful.

Pete’s grip on his waist tightened, bringing Patrick closer and kissing the side of his head.

“I love you.” He muttered through his hair.

Patrick smiled, leaning onto him.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bla bla bla, the usual. Comments are welcome!


End file.
